It is known in the art to use various mechanisms to retain one or more batteries in a battery pack or a battery powered device. Certain conventional systems utilize fasteners such as bolts or screws to attach a plate or strap to a body in which the one or more batteries are to be retained. Use of such fasteners is time-consuming and requires tools that may or may not be readily available to a user. In some circumstances, batteries of different sizes may be available for use in a device. For example, there may be a tolerance for sizes of a particular type of battery, or batteries of various sizes may be used in a common battery pack or battery powered device. When larger batteries are used, in such conventional systems, the plate may become deformed when attached across the batteries; when the resulting deformation is significant, the plate may become warped. A warped plate may in turn fail to properly retain smaller batteries that are utilized subsequent to the use of larger batteries. This may lead to smaller batteries becoming dislodged, which may result in a power failure. Additionally, plates in which deformations have been created may fail structurally. For the foregoing reasons among others, such conventional systems fail to accommodate batteries of various sizes and tolerances.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved battery retention systems and methods that provide for retention of batteries of different sizes. Improved systems and methods may also provide for locking and release mechanisms and structures that do not require the use of drivers or other tools for operation. Such systems and methods may additionally provide for evenly distributed retention forces across batteries being retained in a battery pack or battery powered device.